


The haunted past

by AvaDiablo



Series: Finding boundaries, crossing lines [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: This story is about part of Nino's past, where Ohno finds him. A past that he tries to forget, but haunts him all the same.





	1. Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished yet, but I'm full of feels and I just had to share it with some one!

They had only been on the road for a little over three hours and already Nino was bored out of his mind. They listened to the radio playing old tunes, while the warm air blew through the open windows, playing with all of their hair. Nino tug a few strands back behind his ears that were getting gripped by the constant changing current from the windows. The three of them had already stopped playing word games, feeling drowsy by the summer heat. Nino sat in the back seat, getting lulled to sleep by the monotone sound of the engine and the quiet conversation between Ohno and Jun about his latest dance routine. The talk was drawing pictures behind Nino’s half closed eyes. Pictures of Jun dancing. On stage, where he belonged. Dancing for them, just the two of them.

His movements were graceful becoming more and more erotic as Jun danced slow and seductive in front of him; the scenery of the stage morphing into their bedroom. The summer heat doing nothing at all to cool Nino’s raising body temperature. He could imaging Jun giving up on his dancing; he could see him lustfully discarding his clothes as he neared their bed with nothing but passion on his mind, much like he had last night.

Opening his eyes Nino was instantly blinded by the full force of the midsummer sun; drawing out his tears, as he tried too late to block most of the harsh light with his hands. The conversation in the car had stalled without him noticing.  
“Are you okay? You looked kind of flustered.” Ohno looked at him with some mock concern, a knowing smile playing along his lips. Their gazes locked indirectly via the front mirror. “You look like -”

“I know what it looks like, thank you!” Nino cut him off, before he said anything else to make matters worse. Not that he wanted to hide his current situation, but he didn’t need it pointed out that he was sporting a colour that had little to do with the actual heat in the car, not to mention the tightness in his shorts. Ohno grinned privately; a snort passed his lips softly. Of course, Jun needed to voice his opinion too about where Nino’s train of thought had trailed off to.

“Nice, Nino, you can’t even go on an innocent car ride without all the filth swimming around your poor little brain cells.”  
“My brain cells are quite happy reliving your actions last night, Jun.”

Jun rolled his eyes at the casual use of his name, ignoring the underlying sneer .  
“Play nice, you two,” Ohno commented, “I have no trouble throwing you out the car and leaving you behind.”

“Sounds like a dare, Satoshi-kun.” Jun was watching him from the side, smirk and all.  
“Don’t test me,” was all Ohno replied, eyes drawn to Nino who sat quietly in the backseat, biting his lower lip to stifle his sounds while slowly rubbing the center of his shorts.

Nino was already imagining them on the side of the road; pressed against Jun while Ohno was riding his ass. God, it felt so good, even if it was imagination. Jun’s imagined heat against his body as he ravished those lips of him; Ohno’s breath against his neck as he let his teeth sink into his flesh, hands gripping his hips tightly. Nino’s hand moving between their bodies stroking Jun through his opened jeans; his arms around Nino’s shoulders, pulling him closer, one hand disappearing into his hair, winding his locks around his fingers pulling crudely. 

Their bodies being pushed closer, their hard-ons grinding against each other as Ohno keeps gripping his hips, fingers half covered as he lowered Nino’s shorts just enough to push into him. Nino could imagine clearly the traces Ohno’s mouth and teeth would leave on his skin, the pain those sharp edges would cause scratching over his nape, biting down just enough to cause Nino to whimper out loud. As sound that escaped his lips without him fully noticing.

He barely felt the car slow down and come to a halt at the side of the road; the uneven part rocking the car just slightly causing more pleasurable friction beneath Nino’s hand. Lost in his own world of mixed desire he opened one eye just barely; just enough to take in how both his lovers were staring at him from the front seats.

“See something you like?” he couldn’t resist asking temptingly, closing his eye again. He felt his arousal leap higher and pulse through his veins knowing he now had their full attention. Flattening his stomach just a bit he slipped his unoccupied hand into the shorts to resume what it was doing. The contact with his flesh as his fingers played with the sensitive skin made him exhale, breath trembling slightly before biting his lower lip again.

“If you’re gonna do it, do it so we can see it. Don’t do it half-heartedly and expect praise,” the oldest remarked after a while of watching Nino’s hands move around inside his pants. His voice sounded off enough to tell Nino Ohno was intrigued by the view nonetheless. It wasn’t the first time they had sex in a car, but it was a first for Nino jerking himself off while being watched in a car - by the both of them.

“You should make more noise,” Ohno helpfully suggested. Nino raised himself a little to peer out the car window, noticing a family across the road picnicking in the tall grass, the kids running around close enough they might hear him. Nino slouched back casting a condemning look his way. Of all place they stopped at the car park behind a gas station.  
“Not a chance. I choose life! If I have kids one day I wouldn’t want some asshole to do that to mine.” 

It felt weird saying that. Nino had given up on the idea of kids when he found out that he liked men over women. The comment was not only misplaced, it killed the mood somewhat. 

“Then, let us see more!” Jun remarked, not wanting to let the opportunity slide by, already reaching out his hand to undo Nino’s zipper; the button was just out of reach. Jun’s fingers made contact with his. This was somewhat familiar; Jun helping him jerk off together. Jun could feel his hands moving around underneath his fingertips, slipping his hand beneath Nino’s and tracing up his hot lengthy flesh; making Nino whimper, gasping just slightly at the sight of Jun licking his lips, staring at him intently with dark lust filled eyes. 

The shutter of a camera went off. Both guys snapped out of their hunger; eyes that were meant for the other now directed at Ohno who snapped a few photos of Nino. Being exposed, his cock out in the open, being touched by Jun like this, was a turn on; Nino couldn’t deny it if he wanted to. Jun redrew his hand as if he had burned it, still not used to this side of his two lovers. 

Nino wanted to say something, reach out to Jun’s fingers pulling them back. But his hands wouldn’t move suddenly. He frowned, felt a panic arise when he tried moving altogether. The dream of being with his lovers fading faster, being swallowed up into the darkness that was his reality.

***

Nino awoke breath heavy, frantic into the cold of his bedroom. His legs were entangled in the sheets and he couldn’t seem to shake them loose. He kicked as hard as he could, trying to use his immobile hands. Hands that were bound together and attached to the corner of the bedpost. The panic from the previous nightmare surged, the rattling of chains as he moved his legs; the sheets that were finally coming undone showing him his feet that were bound as well. The bedroom was no longer the bedroom he spend his nights in. It still was familiar as he found himself on the floor, chained to the radiator. He could feel his bruises, the pain that coursed through his body nonstop.

He told his mind to stop reeling; he had to be calm, clear-headed to figure this out. To figure out what was happening and where he was exactly. From the car to their bedroom, to… No. Of all places… not here; he couldn’t be here! This had to be another cruel dream! He tried his hands, painfully secured with iron cuffs that had rough unfinished edges and tie-rips as well. He could hardly move his wrists without cringing.

Heavy footsteps halted outside the room, the pinstripe of light casting an ominous shadow from under the door, rekindling an old fear he never thought he’d feel again. A fear he had tried to forget; a fear he had spent years of burying it in the back of his mind. A fear he had been able to suppress in the safe haven that was Ohno; that included Jun now as well. Maybe this was also a dream, or maybe his life with Ohno was the dream and in reality, he was still existing here in this hellhole! Nino tried rattling pulling the cuffs again, desperation beginning to get a hold of him. Maybe Ohno was the alternate life he was dreaming of. Maybe he didn’t exist. And Jun didn’t either.

The door opened and closed. The brief light blinding him before the light of a flashlight did the same. It suddenly shone directly on him making it hard to see the intruder. But he knew those footsteps; he could smell the heavy scent of cologne the radiated of off the intruder. Nini tried to scurry away, rolling himself up into a ball of protection as good as his bound hands let him.

“Poor Nino,” the ominous voice spoke in mock, making him break out in cold sweat and causing panicked shivers to run down his spine. He would be sweating if he wasn’t so dehydrated, shielding his eyes and face from the light. “You don’t seem to be doing so well. You don’t like your punishment?” Was this a trick question? Nino’s mind raced. Should he answer?

Sho’s face suddenly doomed up, close to his face, jolting his head backward, colliding his skull painfully with the wall behind him, sending him to see stars through the frightened rush of terror.

“You’re not real!” Nino spat out, trying to hold on to whatever function part of his brain he could still access through his fear.

“I am!” He felt Sho’s hand on his neck, squeezing the air out, “You know I am! And I’m coming for you. I own you, my little whore! Your ass is mine! It always has been mine!” With every word, he squeezed harder. Nino grasped for air, the whole thing making him dizzy with fear, frantically pulling the chains to break free. 

He could feel himself slipping into the dark abyss, losing touch with reality, sweat pouring down his back, and he could hear Sho yelling his name with a vengeance. He was on the verge of passing out when he could suddenly, unexpectedly breathe again.

With another gulp of fresh air he came too in a well-lit room. The panic still soaring high within he scurried away from the hands that were shaking him, the worried faces of the pair he knew so well, not knowing if this was yet another dream he was thrown into.  
He breathed raggedly, the intakes still frantic, looking from one to the other. Both his lovers looked equally frightened in return.


	2. The trigger

The night passed into morning. Nino slept in late and was roaming in the kitchen near lunchtime to make coffee. Ohno sat on their couch, while Jun had reluctantly trailed off to work. Ohno had seen his fair share of Nino’s night terrors, but this was a first for Jun. 

The problem was however that it didn’t sit well with Jun, since neither Nino or Ohno had wanted to talk about it - but any fool could see there was something going on. Jun had said as much to Ohno this morning. Of course, he knew about the complicated history between Ohno and Nino but didn’t mean he knew every little detail. There had been enough times the two had this secret manner between them that it felt like Jun wasn’t part of their relationship. It was something he had to deal with since he wasn’t part of their shared history, but the uneasiness somehow caused a fit of jealousy he didn’t know how to handle. And he was just as worried as Ohno was. Because whatever the nightmare had been last night, it had kept the three of them awake until late. 

Nino didn’t want to talk. He never did after those horrid nights. He was just going through the motions of dealing with the dreams on his own. The effect of nearly no sleep, the emotions hidden beneath his demeanour, the words he uttered in slight frustration after spilling milk on the counter instead of in the coffee. He was shaky but very good at hiding it - if it wasn’t for the milk.

From the couch Ohno watched him. It had been a while since Nino had dreams like last night. And it was this little fact that had kept him awake. In the past, the dreams were caused by the effect left from what he had experienced. Nino was dealing with his past and had seemingly done quite well coming to terms with it. So, that raised the question; what had triggered the latest dream? 

Nino made himself sandwiches. Back in the day, Ohno had to nearly interrogate his young lover to talk about the content of the dream and right now Ohno was gathering his resolve to do just that. It was that much surprising that Nino didn’t walk past him, but halted and leaned against the small bit of wall between two windows, looking out over the street below while munching on a piece of bread.

The silence lasted in which Ohno wondered if he should start drilling his young lover about what had triggered the dreams out of nowhere. On the other hand, Nino didn’t look like he’d avoid any query. Was he waiting for him to make a move? Just as Ohno found his resolve to start his questioning Nino beat him to it.

“Did you know he was out?” was the only question Nino asked that was enough to make Ohno’s found resolve crumble. There was no need to specify who Nino was referring too. Much like Harry Potter’s Voldemort, Sakurai Sho was not a household name that often got spoken by either of them. 

Nino didn’t look at him, just kept staring outside through the sheer vitrage blocking the outside world from looking in. It was a sunny day and the hustle and bustle on the street distracted him somewhat. The way he kept refusing to look at Ohno made the older one believe Nino already knew the truth.  
“Yeah, I know,” the baker answered, searching his words carefully, “I ran into the attorney a few weeks ago. He said he was released from prison a few months back.”  
Nino’s haughty mock laugh sounded ominous.   
“A few months?” Finally, Nino looked in his direction. “Try a year. He’s been out of prison for a whole year.” Nino’s voice grew stronger and a tad bit more upset, but then he turned away again letting the quiet between them grow awkward.

“What do you mean by a year? It’s just been a few months.” Another haughty sound followed. It didn’t really matter the amount of time. What truly matters was that Sakurai Sho was out and about.   
“Your attorney is lying to you. He’s been out for a year. And I know this for a fact because he came to see us.” But you weren’t there when he did, Nino thought without saying it out loud because you were so busy with other stuff. A short stab of resentment crossed his emotions but subsided nearly as fast as it had come. He sighed.

“You know that time I ran away because you were so smitten with Jun I got blinded by jealousy?” Ohno was just perplexed by the notion Sho had been here. Had he been inside? What the heck had happened, and moreover why hadn’t Nino said anything about this happening?

“Well, it wasn’t just jealousy. It was Sakurai showing up out of the blue.” An empty mocking laugh followed. “Remember I used to complain and laugh at you for the bolted lock and chains on the door?” Ohno remembered that clearly. They had fights and Nino making a fuss about being trapped in a gilded cage on a day to day bases. Those stopped around the time Ohno announce Jun would move in with them. Of course, then the arguments between Nino and Jun started so he thought Nino had simply moved on to the next thing to bitch about.

“When I opened the door there was a push from the outside, and the door was caught by the chains, preventing them from coming in. Imagine my surprise when I found out he was on the other side. Imagine how insanely glad I was you had installed those life-saving bolts.”

Ohno couldn’t quietly listen anymore. “Why didn’t you say anything? Why -”  
“Why? Isn’t it obvious? When you got home that evening after watching another one of his plays, all you could talk about was how beautiful Jun was and how lucky you had been fucking the kid in his dressing room.” Nino’s voice wavered from just talking about a year ago, to letting his anger from that moment take a hold. He didn’t want to be angry. 

“I tried to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen. I was alone.” Nino’s expression grew from frustrated to something he hadn’t seen in a long time. And Nino followed his comment with a simple, “So I ran.” Nino relived the moment Sho had shown up. He was still talking to the paintings Ohno had made of Jun. He could easily remember as if it happened yesterday.

"It's getting a little ridiculous spending my mornings talking to you, don't you think?" Nino muttered standing up finishing his coffee and rinsing the cup under streaming water in the kitchen. Between having days off and working irregular hours now that his company was bankrupt and applying for new jobs his mornings were slow and troublesome, making it that much more annoying being confronted with yet another painting of this stupid dancer his lover was infatuated with. Nino might be on the brink of losing his mind or something if Ohno wouldn’t stop being in love with this guy. He let himself fall onto the cushions of the couch getting out his remote to turn on the tv and his PlayStation and eyeing the mail Ohno had left for him on the table; more rejection letters no doubt. As he reach out to them the doorbell rang. It wasn't even twelve yet. Probably the mailman or so Nino thought with his hand on the handle, but something didn't feel right. Ohno warned him to never open the door without precaution and so he slid the double chain in place before opening. He was immediately pushed back when the door was shoved open harshly from the other side and held in place by the chains a few centimetres in. 

"For fuck sakes! Ohno, open up!" The voice sent a shiver down his spine as Nino peered around the door. Even though he felt fear kindle in his gut, he couldn't help the smug smile forming as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and took on a superior pose taking in the dishevelled image of one Sakurai Sho, who in return looked very surprised to see the chain first and then him.

"Hello, Sho," Nino said imitating the tone of his boss when he addressed him on the poor work his staff, like any workforce, was way better than Nino and his team.   
"Let me in, Nino." Sho rattled the door, but it wouldn’t budge.  
"I don't think so. I think those chains on the door were actually installed to keep you out." The comment wasn't dignified with an answer.

"Where's Ohno?" Nino shrugged.  
"Don't know. Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."  
"Come on, let me in." Sho pushed against the door again. It still wouldn't give; there weren't double chains there for nothing and Nino was really grateful for this invention and for Ohno mounting them on the door, "This is my house!"

"Not your house if you don't have the keys," Nino countered keeping a distance as Sho tried to lift and pull on the chains. The guy sure looked like he came from ... Nino didn't know what to use as a comparison. Sakurai's hair was a mess, there were dark smudges not only on his clothes but on his face and hands. His shirt hung lopsided and half out of his pants. He wasn't wearing a jacket. He looked like a whole other Sho than the one he had known when he was ‘under his care’.

"Yeah, well, Ohno changed the locks and didn't give me the keys,” Sakurai tried with a meek voice like it would convince Nino to open the door, ”Let me in, Nino!"  
"And why is that, Sho-kun? Why don't you have a key to your own place?". Ohno never really told him the whole story of how he obtained Sakurai Sho’s apartment, but it involved Nino's cute little ass (Ohno’s words, not his - thought Nino would never go against such praise). And that was apparently enough reason for Ohno to secure their front door. That, and the drug use, illegal trafficking of ‘goods’ and a ‘tiny’ police raid into this very building. All pre-Ohmiya get together. The main reason for Ohno was, however, Nino's safety. Ohno’s history with Sho and his friends was not something either remembered fondly, even if Sho was the reason for Ohno and Nino ending up together.  
"God damn it! Let me the fuck in." Sho went back to yelling reminding him a little more how he really was. It struck a nerve with Nino who grew instantly uneasy.  
"I think you better leave before I call the police or something." Sakurai kicked against the door and huffed.  
“Try and you will regret the day you met me!”  
“I already regret ever meeting your sorry ass. This is my house! You better -” Nino couldn’t even come up with a treat.  
"I better what? I don't have anywhere else to go. Call Satoshi, please. Or give me his number I will call him myself." And like that Sho’s voice went back to pleading, reminding Nino further about the games Sakurai used to play with him. Along the abuse, there was a gentle voice telling him things would be okay if only he would comply with whatever it was Sho’s guests wanted that night. There were gentle touches, and warm washcloths afterwards. Of course, following that there was more abuse.

"I don't think so. And don't worry, I will call him. Now, step away from the door. Or I will call the police and you’ll be back in jail where you belong!" Nino kicked the door shut when Sho let go. Now that the door was properly shut, Nino didn’t dare move, leaning his back against it like the door needed extra strength to keep in place. Casting a glance at the painting of Jun knowing Jun was the only silent witness to what had just happened.  
"You know, between the two of you, I would rather pick you to fight with," Nino stated quietly to the painting. 

After the whole ordeal, Nino tried to tell Ohno. But who could come between him and this new crush? Nino resented Jun, blamed Jun for getting in the way. So, one morning he just ran, leaving the necklace with the yellow stone behind; carefully hung on the easel against the painting of Jun.

In all honesty, Nino didn’t think Ohno would come for him. Or how easily he was even found by him. But then again, it was highly possible someone had betrayed him as he was staying at a cafe overlooking Ginza district that offered rooms for the right price. The same cafe, Ohno had once taken him to and where he had persuaded Nino to move in with him.

In the past three years, they had never set foot in that cafe again, even if Nino had planned to at their anniversary the first year. For some mysterious reason, they ended up in bed all evening and the following night. It was just a stroke of genius to hide out here, or so Nino had figured until his lover showed up to take him home.

Of course, Jun still moved in that same week after that. 

Nino sighed. It wasn’t that he hated their past over the past year. He no longer blamed Jun for anything. And he didn’t think less of Ohno for being smitten with Jun at the time. It was just how it was.

“If you knew he was out back then, but you didn’t have those night terrors, then what triggered them now?” Ohno asked. Nino showed his trademark smirk, a hollow laugh of self-ridicule followed.  
“He sent me a note.” Nino stared a little longer outside, then turned his gaze to the floor before lingering up to meet Ohno’s eyes; a certain fear showing in them, one that Ohno recognised out of a million. “It said ‘I’m coming to get what is truly mine.’”


End file.
